destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Legacy of the Father
Legacy of the Father is the seventh episode of Season 3 written by Sol and episode number 229 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary 'FAMILY DEFINES YOU --' Melissa, frantic from a recent break in, calls Wyatt and Chris for help. But things take a magical turn when Melissa reveals a highly coveted family heirloom, and they both end up in the villainous hands of Ignatius. Elsewhere, Prue's powers both confirm a story and leave her terrified. But as worlds collide, lives intertwine, and secrets are revealed, magic might not be enough to stop what's been started. The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Guests Magical Notes Location * Melissa's Apartment Powers and Abilities * Orbing; Wyatt, Chris * Premonition; Prue * Flaming; Ignatius * Fireballs; Ignatius * Black Smoking; Raina * Fading; Tyree, Demons * Shimmering; Damon * Telekinesis; Ignatius * Summoning; Ignatius * Electrokinesis; Wyatt Spells and Rituals Artifacts * Ancient Medallion; a powerful object Trivia * According to recent cast announcements per this episode, Daniel Di Tomasso will make his first appearance in Destined. While not a physical appearance, his voice will be heard. His character's name is Gadreel. * Elliot Cooper will make his first physical appearance in this episode. ** He has been mentioned many times but never seen. * Prue and Wyatt are barely speaking to each other, however, they remain very cordial when needed to be. * There is a new chef at Halliwells. * Melissa's apartment is broken into, and she calls Wyatt for help. ** Ignatius is the one that broke into it. * Prue and Melissa will share a scene together. * Prue tells Melinda that she has been having strange dreams that may or may not be magical. * She will receive two Premonitions; one that confirms a story, and another that leaves her terrified. ** The confirmation was that Melissa's father, Elliot, really was killed by a demon. (by touching Melissa) ** The terrifying one was of her standing in a dark place alone. Something tells her he's coming. (by touching the medallion) * Sebastian asked Tamora out on a date and told her that he wants her their relationship to be more than just friendship/business. * Sebastian will finally find out who the girl he's supposed to protect is, and will come looking for her. ** The girl is Melissa Cooper. ** Mr. Cooper, Sebastian's father's old friend, is Elliot Cooper - Melissa's father * Olivia Clark (guest star: Shay Mitchell) will return. She has successfully gotten Christopher out of prison. * Christopher is out of prison in this episode, and Junior will be looking for a job for him. ** Christopher's father is revealed to have died in prison a year after the Mercer's were caught and convicted. ** Junior successfully found him a job as a waiter at Halliwells. * Wyatt will show why he is one of the most powerful witches in the world. * Prue will summon a familiar face who hasn't been seen since Season 2. * Raina is seen for the first time since the Season 2 finale. * Piper thinks that Wyatt and Prue should see a marriage counselor, similar to how Piper and Leo went to save their marriage. * Tyree kidnaps Melissa after she leaves the Manor with the Medallion. * Ignatius steals the Medallion from Melissa in this episode. Music * Freeze You Out by Sia * Rise Up by Andra Day Category:DESTINED Category:Season 3 Category:Seasons